


exactly the kind of person that I’m not, and never will be

by perfectcosima



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawstein fic based on the @heycarmilla twitter account</p>
            </blockquote>





	exactly the kind of person that I’m not, and never will be

“You’re moral, you’re human,” Carmilla stared at her girlfriend, lost in thought, lost in herself. “You’re exactly the kind of person that I’m not, and never will be.”

 

“Carmilla...” Danny protested softly, reaching out, only to be stopped by Carmilla herself, her fingertips just inches from the vampire’s face.

 

“It’s the truth, Danny.” she said, forcing herself to say the words, to taste the bitterness on her tongue. “No matter how hard it is to swallow, it’s the truth. You’re human, stupidly, blindly, wonderfully human. And I’m this.”

 

“I don’t care.” Danny’s words were soft, almost silent, as she stayed frozen in place, unable to move closer, yet unwilling to back away. “I don’t care that you’re a vampire. I don’t care that you're wild, are a ‘monster.’ All I care about is you. The you that’s behind the facade of who you say you are, the you that’s on the inside.”

 

Carmilla’s mouth curled into a sort of weary smile. “And what if what’s on the outside is what’s actually on the inside too?” she asked. “What if my facade isn’t a facade. What if it’s my true self and you just can’t see that.”

  
Danny shrugged, letting her hand held back from Carmilla’s face envelop the smaller girl’s, connecting them rather than holding them apart. “Then I’ll love that too.”


End file.
